Skirting the Tidewaters
by JimmyDANj2
Summary: Crossing borders then doubling back, having all their residual matter swept along and stretched across eons.  The two have no idea at all, and yet they know, in every sense of the word, with their souls stripped bare for all to see, utterly perpetual.


He rounded the corner, his fingers rapidly pressing the phone's buttons, his eyes furrowed in concentration as it stared down at the miniature screen.

She strode along on the same path, approaching the sharp corner, about to turn, moving in the direction opposite to that of his. Her eyes were wandering around and about, but were no less oblivious.

* * *

His feet automatically kept him moving forward, the cars flitting along to his left.

He paid no heed to anything outside of his internal world, of which the small screen in front of him was currently at the center.

And yet.

Inexplicably, but inevitably, he jerked his face upwards, to face his front.

He froze.

* * *

She was relaxed to the point of lethargy, her eyes drifting to and fro, her gait set at a leisurely pace.

Her gaze then settled inexplicably, inevitably, on a space directly in front of her.

Her lips slowly parted.

She froze.

* * *

_"Found you!"_

_"Eee hee hee! What a spirited little doggie!"_

_"No need to get all agitated! Settle down. Now, there's something I want you to do for me."_

_"You'll come with me...won't you?"_

_

* * *

_

His cellphone tumbled from his suddenly loose fingers and fell to the ground, forgotten.

Sharp, blue eyes took in pale, smooth skin and an innately - _spiritually, devoutly_ - haughty visage, even though her expression was currently one of surprise.

Deep, crimson eyes took in rough, blonde hair and garments that were - _definitely, couldn't be any other way, a testament to whom they truly belong - _forest green. Somehow, without explanation, she was less shocked by this.

* * *

"_What are you going to do now, my lonely hero?" A mocking giggle._

_The canine growled, indicating how irked it was from the imp's constantly derisive behavior._

_It took off at a purposefully unsteady sprint, taking the imp by surprise._

_"Gah! Geez, no need to be mad. You're so easily riled up."_

_She patted its fur with uncertain, wavering fondness._

_

* * *

_

He watched, mouth agape at the glorious explosion of incandescence. The light spilled from the pool, emanating to all corners of the room, originating from the large and magnificent snake coiled at the center.

Even the imp paused to stare at the sight, transfixed.

_"Can never get used to this realm," she mumbled._

He swiveled to face her briefly.

"Have to admit, though, that it's got its perks, right?"

She blushed ever so faintly at the man's smiling face, and crossed her tiny arms.

"Hmph."

__

_

* * *

_

There were no words that sprung to either person's mind as of yet.

Neither had ever seen the other before in his or her life. But. Despite it all-

Yet, it had to have been coincidence. And at the same time, there was no way it was. No way in the twisting, turning labyrinth of an abyss that they both were suddenly certain existed in their lives. Heaven, but hell at the same time.

He slowly stretched out his left arm towards her; she, her right.

Their eyes remained wide.

They would have to move to close the remaining distance.

And yet, for the moment, neither could.

She licked her lips, finding them suddenly dry.

He shuddered, perhaps in anticipation, or perhaps because of something far greater and fathomless than he could comprehend.

* * *

_"Hu...Hurry...please...to...Zelda..." _

_The imp's voice was unnaturally feeble: a clash with the usual temerity that the wolf was so used to seeing her display._

_It, too, reigned in the rarity of the situation, displaying emotions that it usually never would, and whimpered._

_Because of its worry, because of its pounding necessity, as illustrated by its legs furiously tearing dirt in desperation._

_If it was human - when it was human - it was sure that tears would be pricking the corners of its eyes._

_It whimpered once more, in place of its usual growl._

_

* * *

_

"I...I...you-"

He, for all the world, had no idea of what to say.

She was faring no better, and could only stare.

They have never -_ always, before, eventually, eternally, unceasingly _- met, after all.

* * *

He knew her.

He _knows_ her.

* * *

She knew him.

She _knows_ him.

* * *

He retracted his hand at the last second. She dimly registered that fact, and withdrew hers as well.

"Do I...Do I...Have we...?"

She gave a imperceptible motion to his unfinished question. Neither a nod nor a shake of the head.

"I...I don't know. I don't see _how_, or _why_, but..."

"But you recognize this, don't you?"

"'This', as in, this feeling?"

"Hell, I have no clue."

* * *

_"What? Say something. Am I so beautiful you've no words left?"_

_He stared, bewitched, captivated, mesmerized, at her form; his eyes soaked in her fanged smirk, her slanted eyes, her pale skin._

_Gazing up at the mirror, she seemed more majestic, in a way._

_But she appeared solemn. He wondered why. His soul told him that he dreaded to find out._

_She turned to face him, and smiled sadly._

_"M...Midna?"_

_A tear rolled down her cheek, then, pushed gently by her finger, floated towards the glass. _

_"Link, I...See you later."_

_The mirror promptly and completely shattered._

_Vaporized, rend apart, obliterated._

_Reflecting, just as a mirror does._

_Reflecting his blossoming agony._

_

* * *

_

"Your name...?"

She reacted slowly to his inquiry.

"My...name. Oh."

"You are..."

"I am..."

"...Midna," He concluded for her.

He was trembling.

She was quavering.

She said, through a watery smile, "That makes you..."

He grinned back. She recognized it. Completely, indefinitely.

"That makes me...?" he coaxed.

"Link." She choked back a sob.

Their respective belongings clattered to the ground as she flung herself into his arms.

Tears stained his green shirt.

He clenched tightly to her frame, unwilling to let go, this time around.

His once-imp.

Her bygone-wolf.

Together at last, for once, in all time, across futures, within pasts, outside boundaries, on one universe, beside the next.

Their entwined souls all-encompassing and ever-reaching.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoo, my first oneshot containing Midna and Link. I hope it's self-explanatory. As one can see, I took a few creative liberties with the past dialogue, mixing it with phrases that they actually _did_ say in the game. 'Twas fun to write, so I hope that through some correlation, it was fun to read as well.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Princess and all other things Zelda-oriented belong to Nintendo. More specifically, perhaps, Shigeru Miyamoto. Bless him and all that he does.

Random quotation of the day:

"Leisure is the Mother of Philosophy."

-Thomas Hobbes.


End file.
